For the Kingdom of Peace
by cyathula
Summary: Delita and Ovelia had to have had some conversation between her kidnapping and Zierchele Falls. If they actually got to know one another and communicated, what would the story be like? This is Tactics from their point of view.
1. Chapter 1: Captivity

**For those who think Delita was the over-ambitious, uncaring bastard... and would like to continue to think so, I'm afraid you might not like this fic. So please, no flames about his character, because yes, he will be a bit OOC, and probably so will Ovelia. They will actually _talk_ to each other and no, I don't plan on ending the story with their deaths. This will be Tactics from their point of view, and I warn you now, I don't plan to follow the story... much. In fact, I'm really just feeling my way around, and this story may or may not continue.**

**The 'what if' question was, was Delita and Ovelia completely silent after the kidnapping and before Zierchele Falls? Granted, I spent "Ivalice days" leveling up my characters before bothering to go rescue Ovelia... but they should've had plenty of time to get to know each other. And what if they did. If I got any of the story points wrong, let me know, because I can't say I understood the politics 100 percent. Otherwise, I might just leave them the way I think it is. **

**Yes, get to the story already, well, I have one more thing to say. I'm really not too well versed in Victorian English or whatever the translator used very, very well for the PSP FFT:WoL. So forgive me if they don't talk the way they 'should' consistently.**

**Lastly, I wish I owned Final Fantasy Tactics... but I don't! Now I hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

For the Kingdom of Peace

Ch.1 Captivity

Ovelia awoke, and a sudden pain in her chest reminded her of what had just happened. Punched in the gut by an unknown assailant in the Orbornne Monastery. She remembered little else of that harrowing night except the overwhelming fear and anxiety.

The young girl opened her eyes and saw that she lay in the ruins of an old church, where a remnant of the roof gave shelter from last night's storm. Rising slightly and leaning on her elbow she looked around wildly, finally settling on the back of a gold and scarlet clad man—that's the man!—who seemed lost in the contemplation of the sunrise and the break in the rain clouds as he sat against the crumbling walls.

Delita turned around at the sound behind him, settling his eyes on the figure on the ground.

"Your Highness," he said with a smirk and bent down to one knee. "I hope you rested well."

Ovelia glared at him.

"What are your plans with me? Who are you?"

Delita only continued his infuriating smile; Ovelia gritted her teeth. "For what purpose do you take me from the monastery?"

"You should thank me, princess, for I have saved your life."

"Of what madness do you rave? You have kidnapped me!"

Delita turned his back and moved towards the chocobo that was resting on the ground under one of the trees. He reached into the satchel hanging from the saddle.

Carrying some fruit and bread, he walked over to the princess and sat on an outcropping of rock a few steps from her.

"Forgive me, Highness, I have no lemon cakes to offer but cold apple and bread."

"Do not mock me. You have not answered my question."

"You have not taken my offering of food. I assure you it is free of poison."

Reluctantly, Ovelia moved to take the food from Delita, wincing at the pain in her gut as she did. The memory of her captor's blow sent a fresh surge of dislike toward the man.

Delita noticed the slight wince as he took a seat on the ruins of a stone column. "I was sent by the Church to intercept a vile plan devised by the White Lion to assassinate you."

"You speak of nonsense. Duke Larg was the man responsible for my stay at Orbornne these past many years. I was to be escorted to Duke Larg in the Royal City of Lesalia before you came!"

"Why were you to go to Lesalia, do you know?"

"I..." Ovelia looked away, troubled by the fact that she actually did not know. "It was what was told to me. I assumed a peaceful reunion."

"Understand, Highness, that Prince Orinus resides in the Royal City of Lesalia. His Queen Mother Louveria and her elder brother Duke Larg would much rather have one of their own blood ascend to the throne."

Ovelia's eyes widened.

"The attackers at Orbornne were Larg's men flying the flag of the Black Lion. Had Duke Goltanna been properly blamed for your death, then two birds will have been killed with one stone. The death of the true heir, and his principle rival for Orinus' regency."

In truth, Ovelia had never thought much about the world outside of the monastery as she grew up. She had only been told that living away from the royal family would stop a war and keep many people from dying.

"I... I don't understand. They could have disposed of me at any time..."

"Had these past years been happy ones for Larg, he would have been content to leave you at the monastery for the rest of your life, I assume. However, Goltanna is still as healthy as ever and remains a formidable foe. He needed a plan to tarnish Goltanna for good, have him disposed for treason, and for himself to become the unchallenged regent of Orinus."

"H-how do you know so much?"

"We have ears in many places, Highness."

"Who are 'we'?" Ovelia asked, then realized the obvious answer as Delita remained silent. "A rhetorical question, forgive me."

Seeing as the man still didn't seem to have much to say, she sighed, weary of all she was hearing. "So what plans await me now? I should sooner declare myself a woman of the cloth and be free of this political battle."

"Would you? And abandon the kingdom to the lot of selfish nobles? How would you be able to rest your royal head at night while the land of Ivalice is controlled by a puppet King?"

She shook her head, staring at the broken stone around her.

"Would that I were born no princess."

Delita raised his eyebrows. "Would you rather have been born a commoner?"

"I have lived an isolated life in the monastery, I know nothing of the outside world. All I wish for is... is a life of peace."

Delita stood up. "And that you shall have, but endeavor is necessary to achieve that dream. A life of peace, a world free of social class, war, hatred. Can such a world be realized by idle thought? Those who only dream shall become the pawns of others. I seek to be no one's pawn, but to turn them on their head and face what they have done!"

Ovelia looked at the man in shock and in confusion. Of what does this man rave?

"Nobles and royalty, they only know of using commoners as tools! Highness, there are some ill winds stirred by those who seek to control; and the storm brews stronger every day. More and more innocent victims shall also fall prey to their arts."

He was now looking at the clouds, shaking his head.

Ovelia thought she heard him say "Tietra" under his breath, but she wasn't sure.

Then Delita turned towards Ovelia, as if he was scrutinizing her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Pray, tell me your name. I do not even know. And please, stop calling me 'Highness', my name is Ovelia."

"Delita Hyral." He sat back down on the ruined column for a second, before getting up again, an agitated look upon his face. "We have idled far too long, we must make haste."

"To where?"

"To realize the life you wish to seek, my lady," he replied ambiguously.

"You said you were sent by the Church, ought that be our destination?"

Delita stayed silent.

After eating the rest of her portions, she found herself nestled between Delita and the head of the chocobo. Holding the chocobo's neck, she leaned forward but still couldn't help but blush at the close space they occupied together. The ride was not uncomfortable, but getting used to the motions of the chocobo and trying to lean as far from Delita as possible made her unsteady.

Never had she felt so naive. Never had she the company of friends but one. Never had she any contact with men younger than Father Simon. She didn't know why her cheeks were so hot or why she felt a strange attraction to him, be he a possible enemy.

"Pray, do not choke our ride, Highness."

"I am not!" Ovelia suddenly realized she really was holding onto the chocobo's neck quite tightly.

"Lean back. You can also hold the front handle of the saddle for more support."

As she stared at the passing hills and forests, she wondered how a life of such monotony had turned to this. She was a princess and was taught the mannerisms and her royal background. In the end, she felt she was but a name and a title.


	2. Chapter 2: Let it be not in Vain

**Here it is! Chapter 2! If anyone has suggestions or comments or questions, let me know! I'm honestly surprised FFT doesn't have more Delita/Ovelia fics... I guess people just don't want to make him more of a decent fellow. P Later in the chapter, I have borrowed script from the PSP version of the game (many thanks to RevenantThings for providing the full script on Gamefaqs!) And no, I don't own Final Fantasy tactics, 'tis the truth.**

* * *

For the Kingdom of Peace

Chapter 2: Let it be not in Vain.

* * *

The ride was a silent one, neither having much to say or the comfort of a steady ride to do so. Hours had passed and Ovelia found herself having a hard time staying awake. By the time she became conscious, she realized she had completely fallen against Delita as she slept. She immediately jerked herself awake and away.

"Forgive me."

"No offense was taken."

The quick look at the man's face told her that he really didn't seem to have noticed and was deep in thought about something. She wanted to ask, but thought better of it.

Ovelia noted that they had entered a heavily forested area and were picking their way carefully around ancient trees and swampland. Suddenly, Delita stopped and she saw that his hand was on the hilt of his sword.

Delita dismounted the chocobo. "A temporary delay, my apologies."

Ovelia's eyes widened. The monstrous inhabitants of the forest suddenly appeared from behind trees, and rose from swamps. Quick as lightning, Delita made short work of the goblins as he wielded the powers of the Holy Knight. She had seen her personal Holy Knight guard, Agrias, practice some of the attacks Delita was using. The goblins stood little chance against the Judgement Blade, but the undead monster that stood behind the goblins suddenly called forth a bright ball of thunder anima and shot it toward Delita, as he was finishing a second goblin.

Before she could see what happened, she was jerked around by the chocobo. A goblin readied to strike, but the bird took a massive bite of the enemy's shoulder first, forcing him to withdraw. Ovelia started chanting a holy spell of Aegis to protect herself and the bird.

No sooner had she finished her spell, did Delita employ the Hallowed Bolt to strike the last of the enemies in the swampy waters.

"Are you unhurt?" Delita asked, as he headed toward her and the chocobo.

"I am fine," Ovelia replied, and blushed slightly. "L-let me help your wounds."

"Be not worried, the wounds are insignificant. I thank you for your concern, my lady."

Delita deftly swung himself back on the chocobo behind Ovelia, and the giant bird automatically continued forward.

Ovelia was faced with silence again, and she tried to think of something to say for the next relatively long period of time. She was a captive after all, why was she even trying to spark a conversation with her captor? Now she felt very cross with herself. She should be screaming for help, or be jumping off the chocobo right now. She mentally slapped herself. She wouldn't make it far at all, what was she thinking? And the man, at least he had some manners and did not treat her brutally. But it still does not change the fact that he was her captor and—

"There should be no more enemies, if that is what your tense shoulders speak of."

Ovelia snapped out of her inner dialogue.

"...oh...no, no...I—"

"Something worries you overmuch, my lady?"

Ovelia felt another wave of annoyance for some reason. "No, I should not have any worries at all, should I? For I am only a captive and know naught my immediate fate!"

"My greatest apologies, Highness," Delita replied. "You will come to realize that to play some games successfully, one cannot give away all the moves. You will be safe in my care, I will not abandon you."

"I find it overly strange that my captive promises to be my hero when he knows naught of me but my royal status."

Delita opened his mouth to say something but closed it. She was a sharp girl, he realized. "I had come to save you from an evil plot by the White Lion. Were that they succeeded, you would not be talking to me right now. I am a knight bound to protect you for your safe succession to the throne. If that makes me a hero in your eyes, then so be it."

Ovelia felt like she'd just been chastised as if she were some dimwitted girl. Still, she'd still be comfortable if he could provide her with a name of any place, or any person that she is to be brought to. She shifted uncomfortably. Every word that left her lips sounded ignorant and carried no strength; as much as she wanted to appear more collected than she really felt. There was another question that bothered her, and she thought of every way to phrase it so it might sound more intelligent.

"For a girl who has lived her whole life in a monastery... what hope do you find in me to knowledgeably rule a kingdom? I know naught of politics, I could help no one. I would be but a pawn for others to use. I am a name with a body attached, a rag doll could suit me no worse."

Delita looked at her in surprise. It really was rather sharp of her to realize that she was going to be tossed around just like that... a rag doll. She was nobility, and his original plan for her had held no more sympathy than he had for others of noble class. He actually felt a little sorry for her, and his hatred for all nobility softened somewhat only for her, who seemed so untouched by the corruption of power.

"Regardless, remember that your life is valued. Perhaps not in the way you prefer, but for the sake of a kingdom. A Queen educated in the ways of the Holy Word seems a kinder monarch than one spoiled in his crib."

"Pray, what is that sound? It roars!" Ovelia said, holding onto the bird a little too tightly.

"We are approaching Zeirchele Falls. We must dismount and make our way across the bridge on foot."

So the sound that had been roaring in the background was the Zeirchele Falls, a famous, wondrous waterfall known throughout Ivalice. She had only read about it in books. Based on what she remembered from a map, she could scarce believe she had gone so far from the monastery already...

Delita had already dismounted and was offering his hand to help Ovelia. After a second, she snapped out of her thoughts and took his hand.

"Is this not the largest waterfall in Ivalice? I have read much about its splendor!"

Delita smiled slightly as he adjusted the straps and checked on the chocobo. She could act a cool and well-mannered princess, but the bright innocence that shone in her eyes betrayed the young, curious girl she really was. For a princess, he suddenly realized, she was very modestly dressed, and her front locks of her hair were braided in such a simple, plain fashion. Of course, she did grow up in a monastery, perhaps even the blood of royalty could allow her to be so humble.

"Then the bridge should offer us the most excellent viewpoint."

Delita looked up after a moment of silence and saw that Ovelia was already walking towards the bridge. Cursing his wandering mind, Delita quickly led the chocobo to catch up to Ovelia. At least the princess was starting to enjoy this journey as a tour. It made the whole kidnapping process much easier than he had thought.

He looked around for anything out of place. The roar from the falls made it hard to hear for unwelcome sounds. As he walked onto the bridge, his sense of security fell away. Something didn't feel right. Not to mention, this is a perfect spot for an ambush. Not a second later, he barely heard the sound of boots behind him, and reached for Ovelia's arm, dragging her behind him. She was completely oblivious, enjoying the mist from the falls before the sudden jerk. Instantly, all the joy in her eyes paralyzed into fear and confusion.

Knights bearing the arms of the Northern Sky filed out of the forest from both sides of the bridge, trapping them in between. The Northern Sky belonged to Duke Larg's order... Ovelia's heart jumped at the sight of the Duke Larg's standard, but quickly gave way to fear as she remembered Delita's words.

"Stand aside, ser! You are defeated! Surrender the princess, and no more blood must needs to be spilt!"

Delita took Ovelia's hand and held it tightly.

"Do you so enjoy the taste of lies? Your orders are to see the princess dead! And once I've watched you feed the falls her blood, I'm to believe you'd let me live, a witness to your crime?"

The knight looked suspicious and much angrier. "What foolishness is this? We came to save the princess, not to kill her! What could we possibly gain by Lady Ovelia's death? We wish only to see her freed from the Black Lion's claws!"

Ovelia looked at Delita uncertainly. She was amazed at how unperturbed he looked, though the tightness in which he held her hand seemed to betray his anxiety.

"Your Highness!"

Ovelia knew that voice. She looked wildly through the mist of the falls in the direction from whence it came. "Agrias!!" She shouted helplessly from the bridge. Agrias seemed to be with a group of people she didn't know, but they must be friendly since Agrias was with them.

At the sound of the woman's voice, Delita had likewise looked over the bridge to find its source, except his eyes landed on someone else, and his gaze hardened. "Ramza...?" His old friend looked different from what he remembered. At least his taste in dress has improved substantially.

"Delita!! You live!" Ramza shouted in amazement and joy.

"So I do." Delita replied and clenched his teeth as memories of Tietra's death came back to him. "And you, ever our lord brothers' faithful hound?" he shouted back.

Ramza looked hurt and shocked, but before he could reply, the head knight to the right of the bridge stepped forward. "Good, it seems we are no longer alone. Gaffgarion! Kill them all!"

Delita hadn't noticed the old man dressed in bronze armor who was in Ramza's party. His respect for Ramza fell another notch.

"You would now betray us?" Agrias shouted at the old man, who looked just as calm as before. In fact it seemed everyone in the party including Ramza looked angry and betrayed. Delita wanted to laugh.

The old man looked back in feigned shock. "Betray you? You have a viper's tongue, milady. I betray no one. I am in the Order's employ, and they are of it. My task was to see the princess safely abducted. And theirs, to see the one responsible silenced."

The knight named Agrias looked thunderous. "You mean to say the kidnapping was a ruse?" she shouted. Delita wanted to laugh again. If he wasn't trapped between enemy forces on a bridge over a raging waterfall, he would have found their ignorance extremely amusing.

"The princess is an obstacle to the throne. So long as she lives, the threat remains that someone could assert her claim above Prince Orinus's. Two heirs are one too many!" Gaffgarion explained, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword.

Ovelia felt the world tilt. So it was true, what Delita said was true, Duke Larg was going to kill her. Delita felt a pull and his gaze snapped back to Ovelia to find her overwrought with anger and sadness at hearing what he had already told her, coming from someone else's mouth. He quickly put his other arm around Ovelia's shoulders and kept her steady.

"If," Delita began as he glared at both parties, his voice even but lined with ire. "her death is certain, then let it least not be in vain. Kill her if you must, but let it be held she was taken by Goltanna's men. Do that, and the stroke that fells a problem princess at once brings down a rival Lion. That was no doubt Larg's plan all along...Or was it his? Such a plot has more the feel of Dycedarg's thinking." His gaze swiftly swept to Ramza. "Would you not agree, Ramza?"


	3. Chapter 3: Across the Bridge

**I don't own Final Fantasy _anything! Now enjoy!  
_**

* * *

For the Kingdom of Peace

Chapter 3: Across the Bridge

* * *

Delita found the situation awfully _not _amusing. He was surrounded by guards and now Ramza has showed up with Larg's powerful mercenary, the Fell Knight Gaffgarion; and is pretending to be wholly innocent. Ramza always did follow his half-brothers for as long as he could remember, surely he is still their charming lapdog. Delita gritted his teeth, giving Ramza a look of loathing.

But the shock and hurt that registered on Ramza's face didn't escape Delita's gaze. It was genuine.

"Are you mad??" Ramza shouted angrily. "I knew naught of any of this! What of you, Delita? You now play party to their plot?"

"Surely you jape!" Delita replied sarcastically, somewhat at a loss about his old best friend's loyalties, but not enough to forgive him for what Ramza's noble family had done to his beloved little sister. "I came to rescue the princess! I would not see her made a tool for others to use to their own ends!"

Gaffgarion gave out a shout of laughter, drawing his sword. "If you would lie, boy, at least lie well! You are no knight errant! You were paid to take the princess. Do not play the fool with me! Name the man who bought your sword!"

"I sell my sword to no one! Do not count me among your lot!" Delita shouted back at the man in bronze. He tightened his grip around Ovelia, even though she was trying to tell him that she was fine and could stand on her own. But then, she didn't know why but she was enjoying having her hand held and being in the embrace of this mystery man, regardless of what others were saying. She was being childish, and she knew that she cannot just trust people for who they were. Oh but, it was still so romantic like the tales...

All the knights around were readying their weapons, Delita noticed. And he also noticed that he didn't have _his_ out. He looked down at Ovelia, who seemed more than fine, and withdrew his arms, quickly drawing his sword.

Gaffgarion always looked like a man who enjoyed life almost too much. He was in a constant mood of amusement, and this young, charming little knight was making him chuckle full-heartedly. "Spare me the lecture, I ask for a name! You'd have me believe some bright-eyed pup caught wind of this plan and rescued the princess in the name of justice!? Who gives you your orders? Who told you of this plot!?"

Ovelia looked over at Delita, who was looking down at the man in full contempt. "That is not for you to know." He pointed his sword at his direction. "Northswaine's Strike!" He yelled, and a magical spear of holy retribution shot from beneath Gaffgarion.

Immediately, the whole place was thrown into commotion as everyone readied their arms and shields. Gaffgarion could not avoid the holy spell no matter where he escaped to and the pain seemed to impale him through. All the muscle in his body seemed to throb uncontrollably, but the battle-hardened knight ignored the pain, and quickly headed up the cliffs toward the bridge.

"Stay back!" Delita hissed at the old man, and swung Ovelia behind him. The knights she faced on the other end however, were coming onto the bridge as well. Voice shaking, she uttered the holy protective spell of Aegis as quickly as she could—which still took a good minute—while helplessly watching the knights draw nearer. "Aegis!" She cried, enveloping both her and Delita in a strong protective field.

"Hold on, Your Highness! I am coming to help!" Agrias yelled from the waters below as she saw the enemy knights descending on the princess. Delita saw her trying to forge against the current of the waterfall towards the bottom of the bridge and wondered what she was doing.

"Do not be so sure of that!"

Agrias whipped her head up angrily. "Have you any idea what you do? The path you tread leads only to perdition! An adopted daughter she may be, but a daughter of kings no less! To lay a finger on her is treason!"

Gaffgarion shook his head in amusement. "Of that, I am well aware. But your daughter of kings stands in the way of kings-to-be! Princess or no, her worth is spent. And those born of kings do not outlive their worth."

"Do you mean to mock her!?"

"No more than we are mocked." Gaffgarion said, looking down at the holy knight who was making her way toward beneath the bridge by jumping across the large smooth stones "Have you once seen a man of royal blood stay his hand when a commoner blocked his way? The only difference is that those of royal blood are protected by lackwits like you, who swear fealty without even a thought! Even should the princess live, it would be only as a pawn in another's game. To kill her now is a mercy!"

"Then it is a mercy I will not see her done!" Agrias yelled as she sliced her sword through the air in an elaborate sweeping motion. "Judgement Blade!"

Within moments, the knights that were coming towards Ovelia on the bridge were trapped in a large mound of holy ice, which also formed a barrier so the other knights behind them couldn't get through. _So_, Delita mused, _she is also a knight of the holy sword_.

Ramza and his small motley band of fighters tackled away at the knights behind Gaffgarion, who had put most of his attention on Delita. Gaffgarion made no attempt to step on the bridge and instead stepped to the side of it. "Understand, son, you are just a boy trying to play a man's game!" Then he slashed the air at Delita bellowing the dark technique, _Shadowblade_.

The heavens seemed to darken above Delita as a bloody eye opened rending the sky, draining some of his life energy in a second and weakening him to his knees. Gaffgarion had avoided coming too close to Delita, and Delita knew exactly why. _Two can play this game of long-range sword spells_, Delita thought as he noted the enemy knights had been pushed near the old man while fighting off one of Ramza's monks. Quickly evaluating the distance he needed to counter Gaffgarion and the surrounding two men, he ran forward and cried _Hallowed Bolt_, calling upon heaven's wrath to strike the old man and the group around into agony and speechless silence.

Gaffgarion fell to his knees, energy sapped and shaking violently. "Dammit...!"

Before Delita could react, the old man uttered something and vanished into thin air. The rest of the Order was immediately thrown into confusion at his sudden disappearance. The head knight that led the Order was still frozen in the ice of Agrias' Judgement Blade in the middle of the bridge. The men he led who were stuck behind him immediately took note of the explosion of the barrier of ice in front of them. Their leader shattered along with the ice, revealing Delita, who kicked the remnants of ice and limbs off the bridge. The holy knight gave the trembling knights a simple look of cold amusement, and the junior knights of the White Lion immediately fled without further hesitation.

"Princess Ovelia!" Agrias cried from afar, running toward her liege and kneeling before her. She gave Delita a quick glance and ignored him. "Are you unhurt?"

Ovelia smiled, bending down to help her loyal guard and friend up. "I am fine, you?"

"As long as you are well, I have naught to worry about." Agrias said fiercely as she took the princess' arm, leading her away from Delita. She didn't notice the princess' hesitation and bewildered glance back at the other holy knight.

Delita did, however, and took a step forward; his lips drawn in a thin line. "Let the princess with me. She will be safer in my care," he said, staring at his former friend, Ramza.

"What is this game you play with us, Delita?" Ramza replied in a strained voice.

Delita raised a brow in mock disbelief. "Game? I do no more than speak the truth. You've made an enemy of the entire Order of the Northern Sky. Where would you now take her? Think Ramza. This was Duke Larg's plan—and he would not act without counsel of the queen. You cannot trust the Crown. Would you then turn to Goltanna? No, that would be folly. He would only offer up your heads in hopes of keeping his own."

Ramza and the holy knight, Agrias, looked no more enlightened than before. Delita, annoyed, half toyed with the idea of just snatching Ovelia away and leaving. The lady holy knight narrowed her eyes at him.

"And what, ser, would you propose to do?"

Delita crossed his arms and smirked. "I would do only that which you, my lady, cannot."

"You speak in nothings!" Ramza yelled. "Delita, what has happened to you? Are you not the just, honorable friend I grew up with and saw as a brother?"

Delita sighed heavily, closing his eyes. He turned his back towards them and made a step to leave. He stopped, however, and lifted his eyes to the passing clouds.

"It was Tietra."

The sounds of the waterfall seemed even more deafening in the silence that followed.

_Who was Tietra?_ Ovelia wondered. She noticed that the boy, Ramza, looked extra grim and despondent at the mention of her name. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it when Delita spoke again.

"She watched over me then—as she does now."

Delita could feel all their eyes on his back. He wanted to walk away and leave Ramza and all the memories he stirred up again on the bridge. But his legs had rooted down and he could not will them to move.

"I—we both fought for her, Delita. When Ziekden... when Ziekden fell in the flames and I couldn't find you... I realized something. I had been living my life the only way I knew how. But no more. I now adhere solely to the path of justice and honor—for all living beings regardless of class."

"So you have." Delita turned back around and looked at his old friend. Ramza had grown. He no longer looked the gaunt, bright-eyed boy who saw respect only in his elder half-brothers. There was a more mature and cautious look that Delita was secretly relieved to see. But Ramza was Ramza. Ramza will always have that innocence. An innocence wholly devoid of understanding the devious ploys of the world. Ramza would face any injustice head-on, prudent or no. As he looked at his friend, Delita softened his tired gaze and let go some of the bitterness he had for Ramza.

But...

"What plans have you now that you have regained the Princess?" Delita asked.

Ramza looked at Agrias, who looked at Ovelia and back at Ramza.

Delita smiled, shaking his head. "Ramza, you have not changed. You ever will be honest and just, yet rash and impetuous. I seek a different road for justice, but one cautious and slow to unfold. You say you are here to save the Princess. I saved her from the White Lion's plot at Orbornne long before you had any idea of it. Let Princess Ovelia with me."

Suddenly, Agrias stepped forward angrily. "Ser, I thank you kindly for your concern for the Princess. However, Princess Ovelia has been placed under my protection since her long stay at Orbornne Monastery. I will not leave her."

"Then the decision lies with her. I dare say, you offered little protection leaving the Princess unguarded in the Monastery..."

"Why you—!"

"Lady Agrias!" Ovelia cried, staying Agrias' hand as she reached for her sword. "Ser Delita, Lady Agrias is a knight of the Lionsguard and is sworn to protect me. She goes where I go. Will you not join us instead?"

"If that is the case, then I have other matters I must attend to."

Ovelia frowned and tilted her head slightly. "Did you not say you were also a knight bound to protect me for my safe succession to the throne? If so, extra allies should not be seen as unwelcome."

Delita turned his gaze to Ramza but said nothing. Ramza... Ramza's cowardice in the face of his brothers... his inactions... the Beoulves were the ones responsible for Tietra's death. Nobles... No matter what, Ramza shares their blood. A part of him longed for the days when they traveled together, laughed together, and talked of an ideal society together. Ramza was back now. It could happen again... but it can't. He himself has changed. And his carefully laid out plans were not going to go to waste. "I shall leave her with you for yet a little while longer." He turned around to walk away.

"Delita!" It was Ramza's voice, but Delita did not turn around. "I did not think we would meet again, but... I am glad we have."

"And I hope this meeting is not our last, Ramza." The walk to the end of the bridge felt like an eon. When at last he felt the dirt path under feet, he let out a deep breath and whistled for his chocobo.


	4. Chapter 4: Silent Ruins

**I know I've been promising this chapter forever, but man, the more I read about Tactic's story, the more my brain hurt. I don't know how they could piece together such a convoluted, detailed world just for one little game (which is now legendary of course). This chapter is a more passive one, as I was still trying to untangle my brain.**

**Important Reminder! I may have turned my brain to jelly reading all of the Final Fantasy Tactics wiki (many, many thanks to those who contributed to that excellent site), but the _characters in my story most probably will have more than a subtle change in their history!_ I am aware of the characters' actual background and actions, but this story is going to be my alternate universe where characters are entitled to different personal histories to suit my story. Muahahaha.**

**Er, one more thing... the chapter was built around the script for FFT:WotL, so there will be some very familiar dialogue... but with many twists!**

**-end story disclaimer rant-**

**Should be fairly obvious that I don't own FF Tactics...**

* * *

For the Kingdom of Peace

Chapter 4: Silent Ruins

"Lionel Castle, Highness. Do you see it? Just beyond those mountains."

Ovelia shielded her eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun and scanned the rocky peaks of Balias Tor. The grey turrets of Lionel Castle could barely be made out from the rest of the mountain. Ovelia felt both relief and uneasiness wash over her, making her shiver slightly.

Agrias and Ovelia stood inside the skeletal remains of a church, tracing the remainder of their journey for princess' asylum. The journey to seek Cardinal Delacroix's urgent help had been grueling and intense, complete with mysteries and struggles more colorful than any she had read in the monasteries. Their journey was nearing the end, and somehow she did not wish it to end in confinement once more.

At nearly every place of rest since their journey began, Ovelia would leave the group for time alone. Ruins dotted the whole of Ivalice since the Fifty Years' War, and easily afforded a solemn sanctuary that Ovelia found suited her very well. Agrias usually followed and stood guard close by, but this time Ovelia invited her in.

Ovelia moved to sit on the stump of a column, folding her hands in her lap and looking at Agrias. "Do you think Cardinal Delacroix will aid us?"

"The cardinal is said to be a man with utmost devotion to the Crown, Highness. Even amid this turmoil he has held the middle ground, siding with neither Duke Larg, nor Duke Goltanna. I do not think him a man to sully his honor by handing you over to either side."

Ovelia took hold of a leaf of a large ivy that covered the remains of a high wall next to her. "I pray you are right."

She studied the leaf, tracing the veins with her thumb.

Agrias continued. "He has influence with the Church of Glabados. A word from him, and the Church itself will take you under its protection."

"Ser Delita did say he was sent by the Church... but then why did he not just join our party? He would have sought the same road."

"Mayhap his tasks extended further... and employed our swords and shoes to finish his work. I should not be surprised if he awaits our arrival and brings us to see the Cardinal himself."

"You dislike him, Agrias?"

Delita's mocking comment to her on the bridge still flashed hotly in Agrias' mind. "He has yet to procure my trust. Since the incident on the bridge, Ramza has said little. They must both share a cruel history we know naught of... and Ramza does not seem to take kindly to the changes he saw in his old friend. Deep scars can turn a man vengeful and wroth—ruthless and unpredictable."

"Yet had it not been he who took me from the monastery, I may have already been drowned in waters of Zierchele Falls..."

"Your highness, I beg you understand that he did so on orders beyond our ken. However, since he claimed to be of the services of the Church, then Cardinal Delacroix must already be aware of your situation and seeks to offer you the sanctuary of the Father."

Ovelia did not look anymore cheerful.

"Must I forever reside in sacred confinement, for bearing a crime no less than the acquisition of a title?" Ovelia sighed heavily and pulled the leaf off the vine. "Would that I were born to be no princess, Agrias."

"My lady..." Agrias said sighing, unfolding her arms and letting her hand rest upon the pommel of her sword. "Why must you continue to say such things?"

A gentle breeze rustled through the overgrown trees and vines, causing the princess to wrap her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Around her in the afternoon sun, silhouettes of trees danced upon the walls. Among the shadows, a darker shade darted from behind some distant trees, disappearing behind the walls of the ruins.

Ovelia smiled faintly. "Surely you don't envy a princess. My life resembles little of the fables told to us as children."

"Forgive me, my lady, that's—"

Ovelia shook her head and raised her hand. "Instead of wondrous palaces, Agrias, my entire life has been spent behind hallowed walls. The only sky I've known, hemmed in by slate and stone. Mayhap I never told you this—but did you know, before I was sent to Orbonne, I was in another monastery?"

Agrias nodded slowly. She had heard that the adopted daughter of the late king was to be an orphan of distant royal blood, nurtured in the pious halls of the Church.

"When I heard I was to be the adopted daughter of the late king, I thought I might see a different world. But there was little difference, except I gained your protection. I continued my life—ever in a monastery. It's not been such a bad life, I suppose. Only... that men are now dying, for no more reason than that I am the princess—it's almost more than I can bear."

Agrias looked at the princess sadly, not entirely sure what to say. "Highness, you must not blame yourself. The fault lies with those who would use you for their own ends."

Ovelia let fall the leaf she had and pulled a larger one off the vine. "Do you remember when Alma was with me at Orbonne? She, too, had lived her entire life within the monastery halls. We had joked that we two should share so strange a fate." Ovelia sighed heavily, eyes downcast. "I wonder how she fares at her home in Eagros..."

"I am sure she misses your companionship as much as you have missed hers. Orbornne fell so silent without Lady Alma to provide the joy and the laughter in the corridors. Have you thought to ask Ramza? I hear that he is also of House Beoulve."

"Oh yes, I heard that too, but had not the chance to ask. Alma always talked about him, there is no person she loves more in the world. From the little time I have known him, he is as Alma described. Honest and just. Courageous and exceedingly kind. Of the nobility, he has not the conceited air so many of them carry, and I can tell there is no pretense to his actions. A truly wonderful man."

"I am sure he would gladly speak of his cherished sister in answer to any inquiry."

Ovelia now looked uncomfortable. "Truly, I have not that talent to talk to young men... mayhap you might aid in initiating..."

Agrias suddenly broke into a laugh and quickly stopped herself. "F-forgive me, my lady, but I have not that talent either."

Ovelia smiled and laughed. "Unlucky Alma! Forgive us for our cowardice to seek your most beloved brother's intimate acquaintance!"

"And Lady Alma will again, give you no end for fearing to do 'such simple tasks'."

"Oh, you are correct, Alma always was the braver one. Many a time I feel her spirit is what propels my soul. I do so miss her..."

There were a few times where Agrias felt as if Princess Ovelia could be her younger sister. But as much as Agrias felt this warmth, she still could not lay a hand of comfort on the princess' shoulder. However, these experiences only strengthened Agrias' resolve to stand by her liege—a wholesome, honorable young girl.

"Agrias...what if Cardinal Delacroix makes to use me, like all the rest?"

Agrias snapped out of her reverie, and saw that the princess had her head down, occupied anew the perusal of the ivy leaf she held. Agrias wanted to assure the princess of the cardinal's honor again, but somehow the words stayed unspoken.

"By the grace of St. Ajora, may the sinful be met with just retribution. We know naught of the minds of others, but rest assured, my liege, I forever stand loyal and true."

Ovelia's head stayed down, but her hands now shook visibly. "Princess...!" Alarmed, Agrias stepped forward—as the princess raised her head, face wet with tears but a smile upon her face. "Thank you, Agrias. Be you my guard and vassal, I think nothing of those but a true friend and companion."

"Your Highness..."

Ovelia sighed and stood up, brushing debris from her skirt. "Come, the skies grow dark and we best be with the party."

A man stood up from behind the ivy-clad walls and watched the pair descend the hill. When Ovelia disappeared from view, he sat on the stump the princess had previously occupied and looked up at the stars emerging in the darkening sky.

* * *

The corridors of Lionel Castle echoed with the sound of metal boots upon stone. A man clad in the armor of holy gold and purple robes opened a heavy oaken door and stepped outside into the castle's inner courtyard. Another man in similar attire quickly stood up from a stone bench.

"What news have you, Delita? I expected favorable tidings from Zeltennia in the written form."

"The plan is only delayed, Lord Folmarv. I had word that one of the party currently holding the princess holds a Zodiac stone in his possession."

"What you say?"

"They are on their way to Lesalia Castle as I speak, to seek asylum for the princess. It shan't be long before I deliver her to the Black Lion."

Folmarv leveled a piercing, almost hungry, gaze upon Delita, leaving the latter to wonder what false word may have been uttered from his lips. But soon, the look was replaced by an approving smile."Splendid work, Delita, I had not misplaced my judgement. Soon, we shall have the dry earth of Ivalice turned by those who would be oppressed. Only when freed from the rot of nobility, may Ivalice grow strong."

Delita nodded. "The time is come."

"Leave the matters of the stone to Delacroix. I expect to hear of the Black Lion's fortune soon. Do not fail me."

* * *

**Sorry the chap took so long! It was also quite a fun and grueling exercise to get into the pseudo-Shakespearean way of talking... next chap is in the works! I don't make promises, but it shouldn't be long in coming!**

**Review!! It's what keeps the fire going! **

**many, MANY thanks to all the reviews I have received since my last chapter. You guys really got me back to playing FFT and getting into the feel of Ivalice again!) **

**Thank you!! I would not have been able to get this chap out if it wasn't for all of you!**

**Also, feel free to note any obvious errors, ask questions, give suggestions, or just to say 'great'! I know it's selfish of me to want NO FLAMES, but I really do have a delicate self-esteem.... **

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Castle of Secrets

**I know it's been way too long, and I truly apologize! A few things I want to note before I let you read: I'm not going to delve into the myriad classes people can be. There are all manner of Knights (Holy, Dark, etc), and Ramza is loosely categorized as general knight who just fights. I might toss in a Dragoon (spear-wielder), as well, but besides that, are just defensive and offensive mages (White and Black, respectively). I also consolidated all the remedies and such, so potions encompass all the drinks you can heal people with. Without further ado, enjoy!  
**

**I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics, I'd be a genius if I did.  
**

* * *

For the Kingdom of Peace

Chapter 5: A Castle of Secrets

Ovelia lay slumped against the cold, damp stones of her prison. The air was musty, stifling. Light shone feebly through a small slit in the dungeon wall, and the ceaseless drip of an infernal spring could be heard nearby. Mold, two-days-old, had started to grow on the stale bread and cheese left upon a dirty plate in front of her. But to all this she paid no heed, for her eyes stayed closed as she ruminated on her fate.

_How could the world be so cruel? Good Father, are there truly none who are trustworthy? _

If only she had listened to the voice that cried ever louder in her head as they neared Lionel Castle! But, instead, she did her best to dismiss the despairing thoughts, putting her trust in the guidance of the Father. After Ramza had successfully escorted her and Agrias to the Castle, Cardinal Delacroix had received them well, offering safe asylum and justice for all. It wasn't until the Cardinal brought out the Zodiac Stone, that she sensed that something was truly amiss. And now, Ramza and young Mustadio had gone to 'rescue' Mustadio's father and fetch another auracite under the guise of the Cardinal's blessing and sword. No sooner had they turned their backs to embark on their journey, did the Cardinal order her and Agrias imprisoned.

Ovelia knew not loyal knight's fate, for she had gone a separate way. She had never felt more responsible and cursed in her life, and prayed for Agrias' safety every day.

Suddenly, the sound of the dungeon door swinging upon its rusty hinges snapped Ovelia out of her reverie. Metal-plated boots could be heard echoing upon the hard stones of the floor. She sat up, her knees folded beneath her and her back straight. She would not be seen as weak.

Her heart jumped briefly once she could make out the gold-plated armor of the man before her. "Ser Delita!"

Delita looked at the girl beyond the rusty bars of the dungeon. What little light fell upon her face revealed a deathly pallor upon her cheeks and sunken, tired eyes. A pang of guilt struck him briefly, but he quickly steeled his nerve. Then he noticed the plate of stale bread and cheese, untouched.

"You've not touched your supper. A princess cannot live on pride alone."

Ovelia's eyes widened in shock, then quickly narrowed angrily.

Delita crossed his arms, his face expressionless. "Do you think to starve yourself? None would weep, you know. There are many who would be gladdened by your passing. Stop being stubborn and eat."

Tears had sprung to her eyes, to Ovelia's dismay. So angry was she, that her body trembled with hate. "You... you were in league with the cardinal all along, weren't you? What do you mean to do with me? If you'd not give me over to Larg, then what is your intent?"

"To put you where you truly ought to be," Delita said simply.

"So," Ovelia said quietly, "you would manipulate me as well. I'll not do it, you know. I'll not bend to your whims."

"You will. If you wish to survive, you have no other choice."

"What joy does life as a pawn hold for me? Perhaps, to forfeit this life is a sacrifice for the people of this land."

"Your death would only aid a rival side and bring more misfortune to the people of this land. Would you commit such a selfish crime?"

Ovelia closed her eyes, swallowing back tears. "If I live and aid your lot, how would that not bring a different misfortune across the land? Twin sides, twin minds; both as foul as the other."

Delita kneeled down in front of the bars, one hand atop a raised knee. He looked up at the sliver of light that shone on the wall above Ovelia. "Yes, both are equally foul. Both were cut of the same noble cloth, and neither side would ever aid those of lesser parentage."

"What of the Church? It appears to side opposite of Larg. Goltanna, then, I presume?"

Delita lowered his eyes, and looked at Ovelia. She sighed and looked away. "You wish to aid those less fortunate. But I do not see that you are aiding anyone but those least deserved. Mayhap your goals are led astray." She glanced back at Delita, who had not moved. "Tell me plain, once and for all, your hand in all this."

"Duke Larg and Goltanna, the Church, and all the rest..." Delita began, as he stood up slowly. "They are all of them swept up in a mighty current—a current they cannot see or feel." He reached into a pouch at his side and withdrew a key. "I simply swim against it. Nothing more." The door unlocked with a resounding click, and groaned as he pulled it open. He held out a hand for Ovelia, who only continued to sit and glare at him. "I have no right to ask you to trust me. I can only promise you one thing: that I will not lead you astray. I will tell you now that Delacroix wills me to take you to Duke Goltanna, and then he will restore you to your rightful place."

"You say you will not not lead me astray. Did I say I would follow?"

Delita snorted. "You've no choice, have you not realized? Come, the day grows dark." Without further hesitation, he reached for Ovelia's hand and drew her up. The room spun before her eyes and she immediately stumbled, not realizing just how weak her legs had become from days without food. Delita quickly swept her feet from under her and carried her out. She tried to resist, but soon fainted from thirst and hunger.

Somewhat disturbed by the princess' deathly pallor, Delita decided to make a detour to the kitchens, where he demanded bread and a skin of wine. As he made his way to the stables, he stopped in the courtyard and took a seat on a stone bench, Ovelia cradled in his arm. He flipped open the skin of wine and slowly poured a small amount into Ovelia's mouth. She did not wake, but after a while a bit of color returned to her cheeks. He decided to give her another sip, but a sudden clattering of boots upon stone nearly made him spill the wine. He scanned the courtyard in alarm and realized that the sounds came from through the stone walls behind him.

"Delacroix!"

_Ramza's voice. Ramza is come?_ Delita thought, surprised. He lay Ovelia gently upon the stone bench and quietly made his way to peer through one of many long, vertical windows. The chamber was long and beyond some rows of pews, he could see that Delacroix stood atop a raised dais. Below the Cardinal and in front of the pews, was Ramza and his party of misfits.

"I see Gaffarion's sword was no match for his words. Then again, perhaps the fault lies with his adversary. Beoulve blood is not given to spill easily. Even when thinned with that of a courtesan, it would seem."

Lady Agrias stepped forward angrily on Ramza's behalf, but was stopped. Delacroix snorted. "But enough is enough. Your intrusions overstay their welcome. Leave the auracite, and then leave Lionel. A generous offer, and my last."

"Where is Princess Ovelia?" Ramza demanded.

"You mean to free her? What then? You've turned your back on your house. A man cannot prosecute a war alone. Forget this bootless struggle. Think your mere _will_ enough to see you victorious? Even will needs force, and you have none."

"I'll not ask again, where is the princess?"

"Gone to Zeltennia. Her Highness has chosen to accept our hand in aid over yours."

"You lie!" Agrias cried. "The princess would do no such thing!"

"Her Highness has taken her first step toward the throne. But she will need a steady hand to guide her, and yours falters. Who better, then, than us to stand at her side? She saw this—why not you? There's no reason you should not join us as well. The thought of besting your brothers holds no allure? We care no less for this world's fate than you. Together we can change Ivalice for the better."

"I have no wish to change the world," Ramza said icily. "But nor can I stand by while men suffer and die on the whim of some select few. Do you truly believe you can change the world? Not even I am so naive as that."

Delacroix gave a bark of laughter and his eyes suddenly lit with a crazed gleam. "Nescient humility from one possessed of such an artifact! That Stone you hold can twist the very weave of nature, to say nothing of the world. Yet I fear my words are wasted on you. Actions speak louder, yes?" He reached into his robes and withdrew a glittering red Stone that started to glow as if on fire. Brighter and fiercer it flared, forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

When at last the rays receded, a putrid, corpulent beast stood in the Cardinal's place. Its eyes were sunken deep within doughy, white flesh; its mouth wide, lipless, and curved in sickening smile. A low rumble of laughter issued from what seemed an open chest cavity, barely held together with crude stitches. Delita stared in horror, not believing his eyes.

"_Behold, I am Cúchulainn, the Impure_," the abomination bellowed. "_You take no pains to hide your wonderment. How I shall delight to watch you die. Each excruciation, ecstasy!_"

The gaping mouths of Ramza and his band of fighters quickly shut as the beast gave an otherworldly roar, forcing all to cover their ears. Even slightly muted by the glass, Delita felt his mind start to give way to the poisonous, maddening cry. He forced an eye open to see how Ramza fared, and saw that his chemist was busy administering antidotes to many of the party while a white mage readied healing spells. Cúchulainn had noticed the healers as well and with incredible speed it moved behind the chemist, hand raised. Ramza turned quickly, however, and stabbed it in the side, saving the chemist who scurried away. Undeterred, the demon then struck Ramza across the face, throwing him against the far wall.

"_Judgement Blade!_" cried Agrias from afar, and pillars of ice materialized and fell on top of Cúchulainn, freezing it in his tracks for a second. Taking advantage of the moment, Mustadio, the young machinist who wielded a long-range weapon of some kind, immediately fired a resounding shot at the demon's pudgy legs. Cúchulainn responded with another deafening scream that added yet more ailments to its enemies. A black mage, however, was able to unleash a volley of fire upon the demon just before falling to his knees and vomiting. Mustadio seemed the least affected, as he continued to fire shots at the beast; but Agrias and Ramza were visibly green in the face as they struggled to defend the chemist and the mages, who had backed onto the dais steps.

Once Cúchulainn succeeded in landing heavy blows against Agrias and Ramza, Delita saw that it was backing away as healing spells enveloped them. The opening in its chest suddenly yawned open, and Delita watched incredulously as sharp teeth revealed themselves from under the skin. More worrying, however, was the large beam that abruptly issued from within, striking everyone in its wake. Mustadio and the white mage fell from the dais, and collapsed on the floor either dead or unconscious. Ramza, Agrias, and the black mage had also fallen to the ground, paralyzed with a cloud of Doom upon their heads.

Delita stood up uncertainly, as the bloodied beast limped forward to seal their fates. The chemist made a mad dash toward Ramza, a potion in hand. She managed to cure Ramza of his paralysis, but in the process the beast had finally struck her down. The black mage succeeded in calling forth another round of fire upon Cúchulainn despite his immobile state, and Ramza had managed to deal a mighty slash across its body. It bellowed again, and this time the black mage and Agrias could take no more.

With a mighty cry, Delita drew his sword and struck the glass panes of the window. Ignoring the shards that cut his face, he leapt in and called forth the _Hallowed Bolt _to strike the demon_, _rendering it speechless and stunned_. _Ramza immediately slashed the muted beast over and over again, unafraid of any more of its maddening screams. Finally, Cúchulainn fell to the ground, its fleshy mass expanding. When Delita finally stood before the demon, he stabbed it again for good measure. Suddenly, the monster exploded, sending blinding chunks of light in every direction.

_How strange that I, Undying, here should die! A death come early, ere my master could return..._

After the light faded away, Ramza blinked twice at the man before him. "Delita...you came!" he cried, but then his strength gave out and he finally collapsed to the ground. A red gem sparkled next to him, prompting Delita to fetch it from the ground. The sign of Scorpio could be seen etched inside. He kneeled next to his old friend, and fed him a potion.

"Ramza, here are whatever herbs and potions I have. Revive your party and flee post-haste."

"What of you—"

"Worry not of the Princess, she is with me... and we must leave, now. Mayhap we shall meet again soon."

Without further delay, Delita turned around and walked away.


End file.
